Santopany
|old_oak= |birch_root= |row2=Stone |stone= |silver_ore= |pyrargyrite= |row3=Hemp |hemp= |seaweed_leaf= |kenaf_leaf= |sisal_leaf= |row4=Gather |berries= |berry_seed= |strawberry= |pearl= |cayenne_pepper= |coconut= |sea_mushrooms= |row5=Fishing |fish_oil= |acanthodian= |bluegill_sunfish= |bufflefin_wrasse= |carp= |catfish= |crab= |eel= |fire_ratfish= |giant_puffer= |grass _carp= |grouper= |hilsa_herring= |ice_acanthodian= |lobster= |mantis_shrimp= |parrotfish= |rainbow_trout= |red_bellied_piranha= |red_snapper= |sauri= |sharpbelly= |shrimp= |soft-shelled_turtle= |sole_fish= |stripped_weever= |tuna= |turbot= |venustus= |wrasse= |yellow_croaker= |bluecheek_butterflyfish= |c._butterflyfish= |luzon_thorns_starfish= |purple_stripped_yellyfish= |sowrdtail= |yellow_damselfish= |row6=Kreatures |infected_blood= |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |tenderloin= |beast_blood= |rugged_tail= }} Santopany is in LifeAfter one of the Pact Zone you can visit without any fear of fighting against other player. Environment Farming You can gather resources with Tools. There a re no speciality about the resources. You can find a lot of Lv. 5 resources. To gather these resources you need to use some Lv. 4 Tools like and . Remember to increase ability like Basic Mining, Basic Logging and Basic Hemp picking increase to level 4 to unlock secondary resources. Farming while raining While typhoon there a no special items in Santopany. Infected You will find infected in island I, II and IV. Animals NPC's Tasks Daylies Timed Events Map In Santopany you will find a lot of islands. You can swim to the other islands or use the yacht. While the typhoon it would not possibil to use the yacht. Saline Bay with the difficulty I is the every beginning in Santopany. Most of the quests will start here too. You have one Yacht and one helicopter point. The Blackboard is here too. Mostly you will land in front of them. Sitianix Resort difficulty II is the home where the Boss will spawn. You will got two Yacht points A is left side and B will be found on the right side. The helicopter point will be found on the rooftop from the Abandoned Hotel you can reach it by climbing the little mountain. Twin Islands earned the difficulty III. Kudu and Lizzards are living here. In the middle of island 2 you will found a Vulcan. Avoid the heat with Buff food and The Yacht will bring you to and from island 1. The helicopter dot will be found in island 2. Mountain Island is the last one with the difficulty IV recommended combat level is 60. You will find infected and Imperial Soldiers. Watch out for the infected Soilders, they hurt a lot. You can recive a quest from an injured soldier. The yacht will bring you in the north of the island. The helicopter dot will be found in the south. Exploration Stronghold Battle Events Diving Event In the 1.th day of every month you can choice if you want to take Solo or Duo training. With the new month you will have the chance to play a new event. Sometimes the diving event I. Santopany will aviable. While the diving event you can rent a and a for 100 else you can buy by an Armor shop in Hope 101 or Camp a permanent . With Manot Level 10 you can build an every time you want to. After the timer is recive 0 you need to jump into the water and dive to the yellow dots. While you in the near the yellow dots you need to take a picture from the NPCs. Do that as soon as possible. After taking the last picture you will able to leave the event or stay on the island. Bottle Event In Santopany you can find bottles while swimming in the water. You can open the bottle to read the message and reply or to take the bottle with you. While the bottle event you can visit the LifeAfter Homepage and sent your own bottles via Facebook or Twitter. Leave You need to walk to the red helicopter dot on the map to leave Santropanty. Before you can do that you need to transfer infected resources while sending it to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources will help your camp to grown up. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. May you need to pay to sent more ressources or use the storage and sent the leftover on a new day to you. Video